The present invention relates to a packing container of the type defined in the generic clause of claim 1.
Conventional packing containers for tools, for instance for a hand power drill and a system of accessories therefor, consist of a folded carboard box having a foamed plastics insert formed with depressions or cavities in the shape of the tools or accessories to be packed. Even if made of a relatively strong cardboard, boxes of this type are not very durable and become worn after a short period of frequent use. The user has then the choice to place the foamed plastics insert in a more rigid container of similar size, which may have to be specifically made to this purpose, or to store the tools without packing containers. While the first of these possibilities is rather expensive and cumbersome, the second possibility involves the danger of the tools getting lost or being damaged.
The purchase of additional accessories, for instance of a fret saw, an oscillating grinder or the like, involves the further problem that all of these accessories are packed in individual containers, usually of different sizes. This results in additional difficulties with regard to storage and carriage of such tools and accessories.
From DE-PS No. 27 627 there is already known a carrying case assembly which may be extended in the downwards direction by adding individual lidless casing components. The casing components are held together by metal fastener elements to be inserted through lots formed in their bottoms, and by a strap slung around the assembled components. The indicidual casing components are unsuitable, however, for use as storage containers, as they cannot be individually separated from the assembly. In addition, the manner in which the casing components placed on top of one another are interconnected is rather cumbersome. Particularly in the case of already filled container components or of containers having an insert shaped to conform to the shape of objects to be stored, the assembly of the components is rather difficult and has to be accomplished by the trial and error method. Moreover, smaller objects may drop out through the slots and thus get lost.